Ostatni bratobójcy
by Toraach
Summary: Tauriel i Kili przeżyli Bitwę Pięciu Armii. Jednak nie spotkali się ze zrozumieniem swoich ras (albo raczej gatunków). Długa droga przed nimi, która nie wiadomo czy doprowadzi do szczęścia czy do unicestwienia. Czy pokonają przeciwności losu i nienawiść? Evil!Thranduil. M - ponieważ nie jest historyjka o mizianiu się pod gwiazdami, krew, przemoc, wulgarny język.
1. Chapter 1

Prawa autorskie należą do tych, do których należą bleblebleble etc etc. Kursywą są przekleństwa w mowie easterlingów, gdyż one dosłownie tak brzmiały. Elfowie zaś rozmawiali w sindarinie.

* * *

Thranduil nie życzył by mu ktokolwiek przeszkadzał. Po nawale wydarzeń z poprzednich tygodni potrzebował nieco odpoczynku i medytacji. Teraz ktoś brutalnie przerwał jego odpoczynek. Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o tym by ukarać strażników za niewykonanie rozkazu niewpuszczania nikogo, bo do namiotu weszło dwóch elfów wyglądających jak jego kopie. Jego syn Legolas i brat Calethor. No cóż oni mogli wejść zawsze.

\- Tylko bez ceromonii, o co chodzi?

Legolas z Calethorem wymienili spojrzenia.

\- O Taurielkę – pierwszy odezwał się Zielony Liść – wiemy co z nią.

\- Co? Gdzie ona jest!? - Król Mrocznej Puszczy aż podskoczył, od bitwy minęło pięć dni, a wciąż nie wiedział co się stało z jego ulubienicą.

\- No, tutaj trochę dłużej trzeba porozmawiać. Masz wino Thran? - królewski brat przejął inicjatywę.

Po chwili siedzieli przy małym stoliku. Kubki były napełnione, mocnym winem, a kiełbasa na zakąskę pokrojona. Bycie królem ma jednak swoje plusy, lepsze jedzenie, lepszy namiot, lepsze sprzęty, mocne wino, pomyślał władca Mrocznej Puszczy.

\- Na trzeźwo to trochę nie bardzo, najpierw wypijmy, może jakiś toast za przyjaźń puszczańsko-lorieńską albo coś – zaproponował Calethor.

Thranduil się irytował, chciał by mu wreszcie powiedzieli co się dzieje z Tauriel. Czuł, że jego brat i syn są raczej zakłopotani tym co mają do przekazania. Nie okazywał swoich emocji i tak mu zaraz przecież powiedzą. Wypili, zakąsili, polali drugą kolejkę.

\- Tauriel żyje, nie, nie przerywaj bracie. Tylko jest z nią jeden problem. Nie ma jej tutaj, ani nie ma jej w Puszczy. Uciekła - Thranduil już otwierał usta, ale brat mu nie dał się odezwać. - Z miłości, z krasnoludem.

\- _Kurwa, ja pierdolę_ – zaklął w języku odłamu easterlingów zwanego kartoflanymi – nie wierzę.

\- Stryj mówi prawdę. Słyszałem to co on. Może się napijmy – Legolas sięgnął po kubek.

\- Tak – ciszę przerwał Calethor patrząc na brata, król Mrocznej Puszczy był nadal zszokowany – chodziłem węszyłem, rozpytywałem się. Wreszcie pogadałem z krasnalami Thorina, ze mną chcieli gadać, z Legim nie. Mnie nie znali wcześniej. Wypiłem, zjadłem, rzuciłem parę pochlebstw. W końcu dowiedziałem się od tych trzech braci, co się tak podobnie nazywają Ori, Nori i _Pierdoli_ – wyszczerzył zęby, od czasu gdy dostał maczugą w głowę w bitwie na Dagorladzie był znany z niezbyt wybrednego poczucia humoru. - Zakochała się podobno ze wzajemnością w krasnalu o imieniu Kili, siostrzeniec czy tam bratanek Thorina. Miał on niby zginąć w bitwie, ale jednak przeżył, sfingował śmierć i uciekł z Rudą.

\- To prawda, ona już wcześniej coś dziwnie patrzyła się na niego. Zauważyłem jeszcze w lochach – Legolas potwierdzał słowa stryja. Chyba by mnie dobić, pomyślał król.

Syn i brat opowiadali wszystko czego się dowiedzieli o Taurieli i jej krasnoludzkim kochanku. Thranduil prawie się nie odzywał, czasem tylko pociągnął łyk wina, nie mógł się upić, choć najchętniej by to zrobił. Na Valarów co za wstyd, elfka z jego królestwa, protegowana, oficer straży, puściła się z krasnalem, tym prawie zwierzęciem, co nawet nie było dzieckiem Eru, potomkiem bydląt, które zabiły Thingola, zarośniętą małpą i jeszcze być może z nim kopuluje. Myśl, że ona mogła próbować złączyć z nim swą fea była najbardziej przerażają spośród wszystkich.

\- Muszę się spotkać z Dainem, on tak samo będzie wściekły jak się dowie. Krasnoludy to są bydlęta, ale swój honor też mają – mówił grobowym głosem, drżącą ręką trzymał kubek. - Nie spodoba mu się co jego kuzyn zrobił. To jest wbrew naturze, mam nadzieję, że nic się z tego nie urodzi, bo to by była obraza stworzenia, a wtedy niech Eru ma nas w swej opiece – elfowie pokiwali głowami, rozumieli grozę sytuacji, która sprawiła, że król wymienił imię stwórcy, którego nie wolno było wzywać nadaremno.

\- Mogę, jeśli mi pozwolisz, ruszyć za nimi w pościg, wezmę kilku gotowych na wszystko i zabiję tego Kili, Fili czy tam _Piździli_ – Calethor uśmiechnał się, na myśl o rozlewie krwi – a ją...

\- Mój bracie, nie splamię swych rąk elfobójstwem – Thranduil machnął ręką – Ani też waszych rąk, ani żadnego z naszych elfów, ale nie odpowiadam za to co zrobią inni, gdy się dowiedzą o czymś takim. Zrobimy nich wygnańców, będą uciekać jak zaszczute zwierzęcia, nie dostaną chleba i wody w żadnej osadzie elfów, a i krasnoludów też jeśli się postaramy– w oczach zapalił mu się ogień, a po ustach błąkał się cyniczny uśmiech.

Następnego ranka z obozu elfiej armii pod Ereborem wyruszyli posłańcy do Lorien, Rivendell, Cirdana z Szarych Przystani i do Avarich z Dorwinionu. Każdy z nich wiózł list napisany osobiście przez Thranduila króla leśnych elfów.


	2. Chapter 2

Prawa Autorskie należą do tych, do których należą, blebleble.

* * *

Posłańcy Thranduila dotarli do podgórza Gór Mglistych niedługo przed Yule. Zima była ostra, szalały śnieżyce, od mrozu pękały drzewa. Niepodobnym było przebycie Wysokiej Przełęczy i Przełęczy Gladden nawet dla elfa. Postanowili przezimować w Lorien. Gdy tam dotarli posłaniec, który dostarczył wiadomość dla Galadrieli i Celeborna był już w połowie drogi do domu.

W Złotym Lesie zostali przyjęci gorąco, co nie było niczym dziwnym, Galadhrimowie i leśni elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy byli bratnimi szczepami. Zima minęła im na zabawach i awansach do urodziwych lorieńskich ellith, a ich popularności sprzyjała sława bohaterów wojennych, świeżo okrytymi wawrzynami zwycięstwa.

Zaopatrzeni w najlepsze lembasy, nowe ubrania, a posłaniec do Rivendell Glínir, nawet szary lorieński płaszcz, który utkała mu pewna srebrnowłosa elleth z którą miał się ku sobie. Opuścili w połowie marca krainę Wiedźmy ze Złotego Lasu i wyruszyli ku Przełęczy Czerwonego Rogu. Tam się rozdzielili. Jeden udał się na północ ku domowi Elronda Półelfa, a drugi prosto na zachód do Zielonej Ścieżki, potem następnie nią na północ ku Bree, gdzie znów skręcił w stronę zachodzącego słońca i Szarych Przystani gdzie rezydował najstarszy z elfów Śródziemia Kirdan Szkutnik.

* * *

W sumie sytuacja była nawet zabawna, bo posłańcy Thranduila nie wiele się rozminęli z Tauriel i Kilim. Przekroczyli Anduinę Starym Brodem, a elleth i naugrim w tym samym czasie znajdowali się kilka dni drogi od domu Beorna. Razem z Gandalfem i Bilbem przezimowali w domu człowieka-niedźwiedzia. Beorna nie obchodziły konflikty międzyrasowe, czy zaszłości historyczne, nie miał o nich większego pojęcia, tylko orków nienawidził. Gandalf jak to zwykle, tylko się tajemniczo uśmiechał i pykał fajkę. Nikt nie był wstanie zgłębić zakamarków umysłu czarodziejów. Snuli oni swe własne plany, widzieli w prostych rzeczach ukryty sens, nawet taki, którego by Celebrimbor czy dziad jego Feanor, nie dojrzeli. Bilbo zaś z natury był przyjaźnie nastawiony do świata i polubił krótkobrodego krasnoluda i jego rudowłosą wybrankę.

Podobnie jak posłańcy Thranduila, Kili i Tauriel zimę wspominali bardzo dobrze. Krasnolud znał się na kowalstwie i innych rzemiosłach bez porównania lepiej niż Beorningowie. Na brak zajęcia nie narzekał, a jak wiadomo krasnale zawsze muszą mieć zajęte ręce pracą. Dla rudowłosej zaskakujące było to ile Beorningowie mogą się nauczyć od niej jeśli chodzi o tropienie i obycie w lesie. Niby byli ludźmi lasu, pewnie jednymi z lepszych ludzkich tropicieli i traperów Śródziemia, ale nadal wiele długości za elfami z Mrocznej Puszczy. Tak więc mijała im zima na miłości, nauczaniu Beorningów i długich posiadówach z Beornem, Gandalfem i Bilbem.

Lecz przyszło im w końcu opuścić gościnne progi Beorna, nigdy nie rozważali zostania tam na dłużej, mimo wszystko zbyt blisko do królestwa Thranduila. Pod koniec marca wyruszyli na zachód.

* * *

Gdzieś przy wylocie Wysokiej Przełęczy, początek drugiej dekady kwietnia. Tauriel i Kili znikli w lesie, powiedzieli, że chcą się rozejrzeć za opałem do ogniska. Bilbo łaził w tą i we w tą, coś go wielce strofowało. Gandalf siedział na zwalonej kłodzie, bawił się fajką, ziele fajkowe skończyło się już dawno, ale siła nałogu i tak go zmuszała nawet do tego by nerwowo obracać fajkę. Podniósł swe krzaczaste brwi.

\- Coś cie dręczy, mości hobbicie?

\- A Gandalfie, niby tak, ale to nie wypada chyba mówić.

\- Drogi Bilbo, mnie możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć, jestem w końcu czarodziejem – Gandalf miał świadomość kretyńskości tego argumentu, który o dziwo działał na hobbitów zadziwiająco skutecznie.

\- No dobrze – Bilbo wbił wzrok w ziemię i wiercił butem w ziemi – Wiem, że oni nie chodzą wcale po drewno, ale pofiglować sobie.

\- I to jest powód twego frasunku? - czarodziej starał się powiedzieć jak najuprzejmiej, pomyślał, że zaraz mu się pięćdziesięcioletni Bilbo przyzna, że jeszcze nigdy nie zakosztował hobbitki.

\- Eee tam, to nie, ale tak sobie myślę, jak to w ogóle jest możliwe! Przecież ona jest od niego o dwie stopy wyższa. Sam jak na hobbita mam duży rozmiar, dlatego tak często zmieniam sprzątaczki i inne służki, bo one już nie wytrzymują – nuta dumy głosie - ale na kobietę dużych ludzi, to jednak za mało, myślę by było. Czy Kilemu wystarcza, pewnie nie, a może elfice mają tam jakoś inaczej, no nie wiem, żaden hobbit tego nie wie przecież. Nawet w księgozbiorze Wielkich Smalajów nie ma pewnie nic o tym, a Tukowie przecież najwięcej przygód widzieli, a wuj Isengar ponoć żeglował po mo...

\- Spokojnie panie Baggins – czarodziej przerwał potencjalnie nieskończony hobbicki słowotok, a losy Isengara Tuka znał doskonale, sam go w końcu namawiał do przygód. - Wszystko wyjaśnię.

Uderzył w fajkę tak jakby wytrząchiwał popiół, a potem wsadził ją do ust, ale po chwili się zreflektował, że przecież i tak nie ma fajkowego ziela, westchnął.

\- Otóż drogi Bilbo, krasnoludowie są dziwnym ludem, nie tylko z obyczajów, ale także i ciała. Niby niewielcy, ale całkiem inaczej zbudowani niż elfowie, duzi ludzie i hobbici. Te trzy ludy są, jakby to ująć równomierne, zgrabne – Gandalf nie sądził, że Bilbo zna słowo "proporcjonalne", które weszło pod wpływem sindarinu do uczonej i literackiej formy westronu w Gondorze. Pomyślał też o rozrośniętych, zarośniętych stopach niziołków, ale w końcu dla wykładu to bez znaczenia. - Natomiast u krasnali jest inaczej. Są jak widzisz, bardzo szerocy w barach, ręce jak bochny, nogi grube, by twardo na ziemi stać mogli, a ich członki, no cóż, nadspodziewanie duże, niżby to z ich wzrostu wynikało. Takie bardziej jak u dużych ludzi... tak... jak u dużych ludzi hm...

Stary czarodziej zamyślił się. Bilbo coś tam paplał, ale Gandalf tylko część uwagi mu poświęcał. Resztą starał sobie przypomnieć pewne sprośne anegdoty o naugrimiach, jakie słyszał w czasie swej młodości na Najdalszym Zachodzie. Niestety tamte czasy pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Strzępki wspomnień tego kim był i co robił, sporo przydatnej wiedzy i wyryte głęboko w jego jaźni zadanie. Choć twarzy tych tytanów siedzących na tronach, którzy nadali mu jego nowe przeznaczenie, nie pamiętał wyraźnie.

* * *

Tauriel i Kili leżeli na płaszczu, okryci drugim, ptaki śpiewały, zawilce kwitły, a majowe słońce miło grzało. Wczoraj rozstali się z Gandalfem i Bilbem praktycznie u granic Rivendell. Wiedzieli, że raczej nie mają czego szukać w skupiskach elfów. Ręce Thranduila sięgały bowiem daleko.

\- Tharkun mówił o Gondorze – krasnal wiedział, że Tauriel lubi dźwięk krasnoludzkiego imienia Gandalfa – ale nie wiem jaki to ma sens, to daleko. Nie byłem tam.

\- Też tak sądzę – Tauriel przeciągnęła się jak kotka, i obróciła na bok, płaszcz się z niej zsunął nieco, podparła głowę ręką. Kili mógł podziwiać jej posągowe ciało. Jak z marmuru pomyślał, nawet jej małe piersi zupełnie inne niż u krasnoludzic cenił. Kochał ją, żadnej jej wady takie jak brak owłosienia, małe piersi czy wzrost nie miały znaczenia.

\- Chyba dla nas najlepszy będzie zachodni Eriador. Niedaleko jeziora Evendim albo nad Lhun. Ludzie lubią krasnoludów, a elfów też mniej się boją, zajęcia się znajdzie – wyliczał.

Tauriel bawiła się włosami na klatce piersiowej Kilego. Owłosienie krasnoluda stanowiło dla niej pewien fetysz, podniecało ją, w przeciwieństwo do gładkiego ciała księcia Legolasa. Taki on się chłopięcy wydawał w porównaniu do jej krasnoluda

\- Ludzie tam, są jak dunedainowie, ale inni, bardziej przyjaźni. Dobry khuzd kowal, gdy przyjdzie to docenią, przyjmą, zapłacą, pracowałem tam. Przecież nie będziemy mieszkać wśród nich, ale trochę dalej. Lasy tam bujne, zwierzyna też.

Zmrużyła oczy, nie bardzo miała ochotę na słuchanie Kilego, tyle już o tym rozmawiali. Ale słońce dziś tak ładnie grzało, miała na co innego ochotę. Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.

* * *

Złotowłosy książę, wielmożny elf z Najdalszego Zachodu, jedyny, który wrócił z okowów śmierci do Śródziemia, potomek po kądzieli królewskiego rodu, żyjący w świecie widzialnym i niewidzialnym, ten który widział światło drzew, pogromca balroga, zmarszczył brwi gdy zobaczył, że nietypowa para będzie już drugi raz spółkowała tego ranka.

Cóż za karygodny brak czujności pomyślał, obserwował ich od trzech godzin, w swym szaroburym ubraniu był niewidoczny, a chodził ciszej od kota. Znał swe możliwości, że w całym Zachodnim Śródziemiu jest może jeszcze czterech elfów, którzy by byli wstanie podkraść się do rudowłosej elfki, która była kapitanem straży Leśnego Królestwa, nawet jeśli ona była zajęta mizianiem lub figlowaniem się ze swoim krasnoludzkim kochankiem.

Glorfindel oczywiście wiedział kogo obserwował. Posłaniec od leśnego króla już zdążył opuścić Rivendell. Narada jaką potem odbył z Elrondem, jego synami i Erestorem była nawet zabawna. Elrondowicze wyrazili gotowość do nauczenia Taurieli "kultury" i "pomszczenia dziadka Thingola" jak nazwali, swe zamiary względem krasnoluda. Co wywołało wściekłość Elronda, który zwymyślał ich od bratobójców i klasyczne "nie tak was wychowałem" także padło. Niestety od czasu gdy Celebriana ich opuściła, braciom zdarzało się wpadać w krwiożerczy amok. Dobrze chociaż, że zazwyczaj kierowali go w stronę orków. Stanęło na tym, że nie będą polować i ścigać Taurieli i Kilego. Jakby chcieli przekroczyć granicę Imladris, zostaną delikatnie poinformowani, że mistrz Elrond nie życzy sobie ich obecności.

Dla samego Glorfindela ich związek nie był przedmiotem szczególnego oburzenia. Pobyt w Mandosie nauczył go cierpliwości i stoickiego spokoju. Ale i wcześniej jak sięgał pamięcią do czasów Gondolinu, nie był przeciwnikiem związku Tuora i Idril. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, no a zwłaszcza Maeglina. Cóż wtedy nie wiedział o chorym pożądaniu jakim Maeglin darzył swoją kuzynkę. Nawet nie uwierzył Idril Celebrindal, gdy wyznała mu w czasie ucieczki kozimi ścieżkami z płonącego Gondolinu, co kuzyn chciał jej zrobić. Dopiero znacznie później w Mandosie, gdy z ust samego Maeglina usłyszał wyznanie win, przyjął tą straszną prawdę.

Ani to pouczające doświadczenie, obserwacja kopulacji elleth i naugrima, ani widok przyjemny, tyle że dziwny, wystarczająco raz go ujrzeć, uznał złotowłosy elf. Powoli się wycofał ku miejscu nad strumykiem gdzie zostawił swego konia Asfalotha XLIII. Cieszył się w duchu, że mądry zwierz nie zarżał, bo mogłaby go usłyszeć nawet z tej odległości ruda leśna elfka, a wtedy mogłoby nie być wesoło.

* * *

Ps.

Uznałem, że Glorfindel jest wnukiem albo synem Findis lub Irime. Czyli pochodzi po kądzieli z rodu Finwego, króla Noldorów.

W Niedokończonych Opowieściach w rozdziale o Istarich było wspomniane, że pamiętali oni swój czas w Valinorze niezbyt wyraźnie. W pewnym sensie byli więc kimś innym niż w Błogosławionym Królestwie. Dodatkowo nie mogli korzystać ze wszystkich swych mocy, raczej inspirować, wspierać, doradzać wolnym ludom w walce z Sauronem, niż walczyć z nim twarzą w twarz.

Elleth, ellith – to w sindarinie elfka/elfki.

Khuzd – to po krasnoludzku krasnolud, liczba mnoga khazad.

Tharkun – imię nadane Gandalfowi przez krasnali.


	3. Chapter 3

Prawa autorskie należą do tych, do których należą blebleble.

* * *

Centralne ogrzewanie i wodociągi – to jest to! - pomyślał Cirdan Szkutnik. Wygodnie rozparty w basenie z parującą ciepła wodą w łaźni swojego pałacu w Szarych Przystaniach. Pociągnął łyczek swojego ulubionego drinka o nazwie Sen Forodwaith ze szklanego kieliszka o kształcie odwróconego stożka z wysoką nóżką. Delektował się smakiem. Miruvor, trochę pieprzu, sok z elfich jagód i kawałek cytryny z dobrze nasłonecznionych stoków wzgórz Harlindonu.

Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowała się mozaika z Gwiazdą Rodu Feanora. Pytano go często, dlaczego nie kazał zmienić wystroju. Cirdan odpowiadał z uśmiechem, że trzyma ją ku pamięci twórcy tego wspaniałego pałacu, który osobiście zaprojektował i urządził te piękne termy. Tak, pomyślał, Celebrimbor to był wielki elf, gdy opuścił Lindon wspaniałomyślnie przekazał Cirdanowi i Gil-Galadowi swój pałac w Szarych Przystaniach. A oni skwapliwie ofertę przyjęli. Teraz Gil-Galada nie ma od prawie trzech tysięcy lat, a stary szkutnik sam jest sobie sterem, żeglarzem, okrętem i właścicielem najwspanialej elfiej rezydencji po tej stronie morza. Jakże się cieszył, że mógł w zimie korzystać dzięki przemyślności Celebrimbora z gorących kąpieli. Tylko taki geniusz, potomek Feanora mógł zaprojektować wspaniały system hydrauliczny, centralne ogrzewanie i inne udogodnienia, z których obecnie korzystał stary elf. Teraz pod koniec kwietnia, śmiało mogli już elfowie zarzywać przyjemności jaką dawała kąpiel w morzu, nie odczuwali bowiem zimna tak jak ludzie. Lecz Cirdan był na to zbyt wygodny. Wolał się grzać w cieple swego pałacu. W ukochanym morzu pluskał się dopiero gdy nastała pełnia lata. W pozostałych porach roku preferował wędkarstwo, wtedy również mógł się wsłuchiwać w szept duchów wody, a i zawsze to miło złapać samemu jakąś rybkę.

Skończył drinka i odstawił niedbale kieliszek. Dokładnie w tym momencie do tepidarium* weszła młoda, smukła elfka, w błękitnej liberii. Przyniosła na srebrnej tacy dwa kieliszki i dodatkowo ulubione przekąski Cirdana z oliwek i koziego sera. Szkutnik podziękował jej skinieniem głowy. Gdy oddalała się patrzył z uznaniem na jej jędrne pośladki, opięte obcisłą sukienką. Uśmiechnął się, sam kazał zaprojektować kilkaset lat temu takie stroje dla służek w pałacu i jeszcze to rozcięcie z boku, by można było lepiej nogi podziwiać. Ech gdybym był młodszy i wolny, pomyślał, ożeniłbym się z jakąś piękną młodą elfką. Wprawdzie jego żona, z którą był od dziesięciu tysięcy lat, nadal zachowywała swoją nieśmiertelną elfią urodę, ale Cirdan po prostu lubił młódki, takie do pięciuset lat. Chętnie je podziwiał, zupełnie jak inni piękne posągi albo obrazy.

Niestety, jak zwykle musiał ktoś do niego przyjść i to bynajmniej nie piękna młoda elfka by uzupełnić trunki. Cirdan zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył wyłaniającego się z drzwi złotowłosego Galdora.

\- Czego?

\- Ale tu gorąco – nowo przybyły nie zwrócił uwagi, na chłodne powitanie w gorącej łaźni - List od Thranduila przyniosłem.

Podszedł i wyciągnął rulon zapieczętowany wielką czerwoną pieczęcią ku szkutnikowi.

\- Czytaj. Ręce mam mokre przecież – nakazał swojemu doradcy.

Galdor westchnął, złamał pieczęć i zaczął czytać list od króla Mrocznej Puszczy.

\- My aran Thranduil Oropherion władca Eryn Gallen, pan Leśnego Królestwa, Najwyższy Król Sindarów w Śródziemiu...

\- Stój! – Cirdan przerwał – a to bezczelny, tak się nazwał, prędzej ork go kopnie, a nie będzie najwyższym królem, czegokolwiek więcej niż własnego wychodka.

Doradca pokiwał głową i wrócił do czytania.

\- Najwyższy Wódz Nandorów, Książę Avarich, Obrońca Lasu, Przyjaciel Entów etc. etc.

\- No widzisz czym mniejsze jego królestwo, to tytuły dłuższe – Szkutnik bardzo się ożywił.

Galdor uśmiechnął się krzywo, dobrze znał od sześciu tysięcy lat humorki Cirdana, które nasilały się z wiekiem. Tytułów zaś stary władca morskich elfów też sobie nadawał coraz więcej. O wilku mowa, gdyż po tytułach nadawcy, przyszła pora na tytuły adresata, tutaj Cirdan nie przerywał, ale słuchał rozpromieniony.

\- Dlatego drogi królewski krewniaku, proszę Cię byś zajął się tą sprawą w granicach swego władztwa, gdyż o los wszystkich quendich się tu rozchodzi. Z królewskim pozdrowieniem aran Thranduil. - zakończył czytać.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj. Cirdan sięgnął odruchowo pogładzić się po brodzie, zapomniał, że od pięćdziesięciu lat golił się na gładko. Uznał za dobrą koncepcję znów sobie zapuścić zarost. Odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Napijesz się?

Galdor tylko skinął głową. Stary szkutnik skoncentrował myśli i posłał wezwanie ku swoim sługom. Do tepidarium zajrzała młoda, nieco jeszcze nieśmiała elfeczka, inna niż usługująca mu wcześniej tego dnia. Spąsowiała na widok nagiego władcy Szarych Przystani w basenie i stojącego tam, akurat ubranego, ale wyglądającego dziś bardzo dostojnie głównego doradcy. Młódka, chyba pierwszy raz do term przydzielona, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Cirdan.

\- Przynieś proszę, podwójny wściekły ork, dwa razy – przykazał jej, gdy zniknęła zwrócił się do Galdora – Stań przy drzwiach i weź od niej, bo jeszcze ona gotowa wypuścić tacę z przejęcia.

Do rozmowy na temat listu wrócili dopiero gdy elfeczka przyniosła drinki. Dla obserwatora scena ich rozmowy mogła wyglądać nieco śmiesznie. W basenie nagi Cirdan z kieliszkiem w ręku, a Galdor siadł na brzegu basenu, zdjął buty, podwinął nogawki spodni i majtał nogami w wodzie, popijając wściekłego orka.

\- Trzeba zwołać radę jutro ścisła radę. Mają być powiadomieni tak: kapitan portu, _praefectus classis, magister peditum, magister equitum i _oczywiście następca.

\- Zrobi się – doradca bardziej energicznie pomajtał nogami, a potem dodał mają na myśli uciekinierów, a nie lindońskich dygnitarzy – Mimo wszystko nie sądzę by do nas przyszli.

\- Skąd wiesz, no może w sumie masz rację– szkutnik podrapał się po czole – Lorien odpada i bez listu od Thranduila. Galadriela myśli, że jest wielka, mądra, ma pierścień i może się odciąć od świata. Elrond może by i przygarnął ich, ale nie zechce się narazić Thranduilowi. O Avarich nic nie wiem. Ale widzisz Galdorze, ten Kili jest przecież z Gór Błękitnych, ma pewien punkt zaczepienia w naszej okolicy.

\- Krasnalom nie spodoba się takie, taki, taka, no takie coś, krasnolud z elficą. - złotowłosy elf nie wiedział jak nazwać związek Taurieli i Kilego.

\- Do jakich ja czasów dożyłem – zadumał się Cirdan. – Elleth z krasnalem, a potem co? Troll z elfem? Krasnolud ze smokiem? Elf z elfem, elfka z elfką?

\- To wszystko owoce zła. Cała Arda jest pierścieniem Morgotha – ze smutkiem stwierdził Galdor. - Myślę, że oni jednak oszczędzą nam problemów i uciekną do Gondoru, tam elfowie i krasnoludowie cieszą się dużym poważaniem. Mogli by spokojnie się wśród ludzi osiedlić.

\- No to by było dla nas najlepsze. Nie uśmiecha mi się bratobójstwo. Wyślemy listy do wszystkich wójtów i sołtysów w Lindonie. Zobaczymy jak sami sobie poradzą z tą sprawą.

\- Żyje jeszcze kilku starych feanorian w noldorskich wsiach w Forlindon. Jakby tak sformować z nich specjalną grupą – na twarzy Galdora pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

\- Nie wypuszczajmy krakena z klatki – machnął ręką szkutnik. – Lepiej byśmy sobie bez takich metod poradzili. Nie będę się plamił takim rozkazem. Jeśli jakaś wieś ich zauważy i mieszkańcy rozwiążą problem za nas, to sumienie będziemy mieli czyste. Krasnoluda oczywiście mi nie szkoda, ale tej Taurieli tak.

\- Jest jednak pewna rzecz do której lepiej by nie doszło. Nigdy – spojrzał Cirdanowi w oczy.

\- Dzieci, żeby tylko z tego nie było dzieci, bo wtedy – Cirdan przerwał i dodał cicho – wtedy niech Eru Wszechojciec, Uzdrowiciel z legend Atanich i Niezniszczalny Płomień niech mają nas w swojej opiece.

Obaj zamilkli przejęci grozą sytuacji. Jednak kolejne łyki alkoholu pomogły przełamać ciszę.

\- Wtedy, być może Valarowie wysłaliby kogoś by zrobił z tym porządek. Już nieraz tak czynili. Istari, Glorfindel i... - Galdor przerwał, o pewnych tajemnicach on i Cirdan wiedzieli, że lepiej nie mówić nawet we własnym gronie bez potrzeby.

\- Tylko kogo tym razem przyślą? No jak myślisz?

\- Nie wiem – doradca wzruszył ramionami.

\- A ja myślę, że wiem. Nie jakiegoś zwykłego elfa, czy nawet bohatera jak Glorfindel. Tylko wyciągną z samego dna Mandosa.

\- Nie, tylko nie to – młodszemu elfowi zrobiło się dziwnie słabo – Krwawe rude bliźniaki – wyszeptał na myśl o Amrodzie i Amrasie synach Feanora.

\- Tak! Znaczy się nie, nie oni, a Caranthir Mroczny! - co było o tyle dziwne, że mimo najbardziej mrocznego przydomku, wcale nie był Caranthir najbardziej krwiożerczym z synów Feanora.

Szkutnik wstał i pełnym pasji głosem opowiadał swoją wizję, żywo przy tym gestykulując.

\- Wyobraź sobie. Stoimy na białym nabrzeżu, odziani uroczyście na biało, z pocztem sztandarowym. Do brzegu przybija piękny biały okręt z Valinoru. Orkiestra gra „Przybieżeli do Przystani", dziewczęta w strojach z Pierwszej Ery z chlebem, solą i śledziem dla miłego gościa. A po trapie schodzi odziany na czarno Caranthir Mroczny! My stoimy oniemiali, a on schodzi i mówi...

W tym samym czasie gdy Cirdan ciągnął swą opowieść, Nixien zmierzała do łaźni niosąc na srebrnej tacy kolejne porcje wściekłego orka oraz zestaw serowych przekąsek. Była zadowolona z nowej pracy w pałacowych termach. W nowym miejscu było jej dużo lepiej niż w kuchni, gdzie jako nowa głównie zajmowała się myciem naczyń. Choć i tak wolała to, od pasienia kóz i owiec czy zrywanie owoców w swej rodzimej wsi w Forlindonie. Trochę ją krępowało to, że dziś miała obsługiwać tepidarium, z którego korzystał dziś sam Cirdan Szkutnik. Co innego nadzy młodzi ellyn z jej wsi w pobliskiej rzecze, a co innego sam starożytny władca Szarych Przystani, czy ten przystojny doradca Galdor, no on akurat nie był nagi, a szkoda, zachichotała w myślach.

Gdy przekroczyła prób nie czekał na nią wielmożny Galdor by odebrać od niej tacę. Zobaczyła stojącego w basenie nagiego Cirdana, żywo gestykulującego, opowiadającego historię pozbawioną zupełnie sensu. Ten widok ją tak rozśmieszył, zaskoczył i zawstydził tak, że upuściła tacę. Galdor na ten widok parsknął śmiechem, stary szkutnik poszedł w jego ślady. Przez chwilę wszyscy się śmiali. Przez ten krótki czas zapomnieli o swoich zmartwieniach...

* * *

Tepidarium – pomieszczenie z basenami z gorącą wodą w rzymskim termach. Nie wiem jak to może być po elfiemu, wiadomo w każdym razie o co chodzi.

Ellon/ Ellyn elf-chłop/elfy-chłopy

elleth – elfka

Nixien – poprawne imię z quenya. Pochodzi od słowa nixë czyli mróz.

Galdor z Przystani – przedstawiciel Cirdana na radzie u Elronda.

Uznałem, że miruvor zawierał alkohol. Zawsze bardziej klimatycznie niż wódka.

Tytuły dygnitarzy wziąłem ze Starożytnego Rzymu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje, za czytanie, za dodanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych.**

* * *

\- Nie no, nie mamy kowala we wsi, a przydałby się – sołtys Marchewka wychylił kufel piwa.

\- To będziecie mieli – Kili uczynił to samo, ciemne piwo tych chłopów jest dobre, pomyślał.

\- Raduje mnie to, ale, ale no, skąd weźmiecie kowadło, mości krasnoludzie i resztę tych no pierdółek? - młynarz miał pewne wątpliwości.

\- Nie będzie żadnego problemu – solennie zapewnił krasnal.

\- Wiecie, u nas tak kiedyś co zimę spędzał czas jakiś, krasnolud kowal samotrzeć. Ale dawno go nie było. - Słowa Sołtysa zaciekawiły Kilego.

\- O. A jak się nazywał?

\- Ferim, a ci inni co z nim byli, nie dotykali się do kowalskiej roboty, coś tam swoje majstrowali, to... a zapomniałem. Rude brody wszyscy trzej mieli – dodał sołtys.

\- Ognistobrodzi – bardziej do siebie rzucił niezbyt bujnie owłosiony na twarzy siostrzeniec Thorina.

Pogawędzili jeszcze jakiś czas, wypili jeszcze po kuflu piwa. Kili miał dobrą intuicję z tą wsią. Wprawdzie dość spora, był młyn, ale od lat nie miała kowala. Sołtys pamiętał, że gdy był młodym łebkiem był we wsi kowal, ale potem jakoś nie było szczęścia z jego następcami. A to kuźnia się spaliła, a to inne wypadki się zdarzały, klątwa jakaś czy co. Chłopi nawet namówili jednego z wędrownych elfów by urok odczynił, kręcił się on przez dwa tygodnie po wsi i okolicach, ale niczego nie zrobił. Tak tedy została wieś Bregnas bez kowala.

Na dworze zapadł zmrok i pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, gdy Kili opuścił dom sołtysa. Chałupa co by tu nie mówić bardziej okazała niż inne, kryta gontem, a nie strzechą. Na krasnoludzie wieś zrobiła dobre wrażenie, w miarę bogata, spora. Ulicówka z jedną odnogą na zachód, w tą stronę skręcił krasnolud. Szedł wśród dojrzewających łanów zbóż. Coraz węższą ścieżką dotarł do lasu. Tam już na niego czekała Tauriel.

* * *

Cardion już był w ogródku, już witał się z gąską, gdy sobie przypomniał, że jego siostra i szwagier nigdy nie mieli gęsi. Zamiast tego był pies Thingol, średniej wielkości żółty kundel, podobny do labradora, z kłapciastymi uszami, który radośnie szczekał i merdał ogonem.

\- Nie psie, nie mam dla Ciebie nic – powiedział mu cicho w psim języku.

\- Thingol smutny – odpowiedział mu pies i odszedł, straciwszy zainteresowanie.

Elf przeskoczył płot, przecież nie będzie się kłopotał się z przechodzeniem przez furtkę, jakiś _atani_ mógłby, ale nie on. Wylądował gładko, między grządkami. Wyszedł na podwórko między zabudowaniami gospodarstwa. Elfowie nawet budynki gospodarcze budowali z wdziękiem. Z pozoru lekkie konstrukcje, acz nad podziw wytrzymałe, z pewnymi zdobieniami, które jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć, także spełniały swoją rolę konstrukcyjną. Nie jakieś szopy zbite z byle czego i lepianki z gliny.

\- Gwiazdy świecą nad godziną naszego spotkania! - wykrzyknął radośnie do niego Furinamun mąż jego siostry.

\- Niech Księżyc oświetla Twą drogę – trochę dziwnie by brzmiało, gdyby Cardion wezwał Słońce w formułce pozdrowienia już po zmroku.

Pogawędzili trochę. Gospodarz szedł wyjąć z pieca chlebowego w letniej kuchni ciasto. Cardion nie spojrzał na wypiek, a już po zapachu poznał. Jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy jakie znała elfia kuchnia Lindonu. Ciasto drożdżowe z nadzieniem z masy soczewicy zmieszanej z miodem. Był to jakiś stary jeszcze valinorski zwyczaj, by pary starające się o potomstwo wspólnie spożywały ten wypiek z dodatkiem chrzanu lub ćwikły, a niektórzy jeśli lubili to chrzanu z ćwikłą. Westchnął zrezygnowany, nie spędzi dziś długiego wieczoru ze szwagrem i siostrą. No cóż, będę szybko musiał załatwić moje sprawy z nimi, pomyślał i z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł do domu.

W reprezentacyjnej izbie Cariel zajęta była zastawianiem stołu. Wszystko musiało być równo co do milimetra. Dla jej brata było to dziwne, ale cóż takie są już elfki. Powitanie, krótka wymiana zdań o niczym. W końcu Cardion sołtys noldorskiej wsi Gobel Eden w Północnym Lindonie, wyjął list jaki dostał z Szarych Przystani z kancelarii Cirdana. Czytał o niebezpiecznej parze zboczeńców, leśnej elfce Tauriel i krasnoludzie Kilim, którzy sprzysięgli się by plugawić Ardę, czynami tak haniebnymi, że wstyd o nich mówić, wstyd słuchać i wstyd wiedzieć. List kończył się zaleceniem, by w wypadku postawienia przez nich nogi na ziemi elfiej, zrobić z nimi to co się uzna za stosowne, z wyraźną sugestią, że tylko jedno rozwiązanie było odpowiednie.

\- Siostro jeśli masz wątpliwości co do treści listu. Proszę. Sama zerknij – podał jej pismo. Cariel wzięła je od brata i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po jego treści.

Jest bardzo piękna, stwierdził, Furinamun dobrze trafił, że jest z moją siostrą.

\- Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale jednak to prawda. Skoro opieczętowane było znakiem samego Cirdana. Musiałem się z tym kimś podzielić, a nie chcę by cała wieś wiedziała.

\- Nie gadaj, ale działaj. Masz już plan co z nimi zrobić? - pytająco podniosła brwi.

\- Eeee i tak tutaj się nie zjawią. Zresztą co się przejmować, weselmy się.

\- Cardion, mówimy o bardzo poważnym naruszeniu przykazań jakie Valarowie i Eru nadali Eldarom. - zrobiła poważną minę numer 42, taką samą, którą robiła gdy chciała się popisać swoją powagą przed dziadkiem trzy tysiące lat temu. Zdaniem jej brata, ellon by nie użył tak górnolotnych słów, tylko powiedział, że Tauriel jest zwykłą dziwką.

\- A czy Nandor to w ogóle Eldar? - zastanowił się Furinamun, całkowicie w dobrej wierze, bez noldorskiej pogardy dla Moriquendich.

\- Jak tak możesz mówić, przecież Nandorowie to Teleri, a moja babcia była Sinda – odfuknęła Cariel.

\- To była też moja babcia, ale nie będziemy tutaj mówić o genealogii – uciął Cardion. - Bo to, że Tauriel jest oślouchem z lasu to wiemy. Ale...

Siostra mu przerwała.

\- Nadal uważasz, że nic z tym nie zrobimy?

\- Nie powiedziałem tak!

\- Ale wiadomo o co chodzi!

\- Nie będę myślał nad czymś co i tak się nie zdarzy!

\- Nasz pradziadek się w grobie przewraca!

\- Wcale nie, bo już pewnie ożył w Valinorze!

\- On by nie pozwolił, by elfka się puszczała z kurduplem!

\- Dobra, przestańcie już, jak się kochają to niech sobie żyją – Furinamun starał się przerwać kłótnię rodzeństwa, ale to tylko bardziej zaogniło spór.

\- To jest niemoralne, a wy leniwi. Jesteście _neri_ to musicie coś z tym zrobić, jak będzie potrzeba, a nie tylko siedzicie we wsi. Pasiecie owce. Myślicie jak tylko sprzedać wszystko jak najdrożej i gromadzić bogactwa niepotrzebne do niczego. Zamiast jakiegokolwiek romantyzmu, macie czysto sklepikarską mentalność, jak hobbici! - i tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

W końcu Cardion położył uszy po sobie. Wprawdzie nie wiedział o co zupełnie jej chodzi, przecież prawdopodobieństwo, że Tauriel i Kili będą w pobliżu ich wsi było minimalne. No już prędzej w Harlindon, bo tam w pobliżu mieszkało więcej krasnali, ale nie tutaj na tym nieomalże końcu świata.

\- Dobrze Carielko, zrobimy jak sobie życzysz. Przysięgam, że jak się dowiem o tych plugawcach, to się z nimi rozprawię.

\- A niby jak? - tym razem zrobiła pytającą minę numer 31. A sołtysowi zdawało się, że przez całą tą kłótnię zasadniczo siedzący cicho Furinamun ukrywa rozbawienie.

\- Zbiorę ekipę kilku _neri_ i no wiadomo co, już więcej ich noga tu nie postanie – osobiście preferował interpretację dosłowną, że da się wyperswadować Taurieli opuszczenie terenu, a nie po prostu ją zabić.

\- Tylko wiesz kogo do tej drużyny, masz wziąć? - spytała twardo.

\- No eee...

\- Rotanera Bratobójcę, bo coś czuję, że na was to nie można zbytnio polegać – spojrzała na niego dumnie z góry, chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język

Jeszcze po powrocie do domu Carion miał podły humor przez pomysł swej siostry. Że też głupia nis musiała się tak uprzeć, a na dodatek wywoływać wilka z lasu, wyrzucał sobie w duchu. Lepiej niech sobie stary noldor Rotaner żyje w spokoju, niezaczepiany przez nikogo. Z takimi jak on trzeba było być zawsze na baczności.

* * *

Przed polowaniem miał zasadę by się wykąpać. W otchłani czasu utonęła przyczyna tego zwyczaju, gdy się przeżyło trzy ery słońca, pewne rzeczy ulatywały z pamięci. Wyszedł z wody i stanął nagi w świetle księżyca. Gdyby tam była jakaś _nis_, mogłaby się zachwycić jego wyrzeźbionym ciałem, bardziej muskularnym i postawniejszym od większości elfów Śródziemia, z pewnością jej wzrok przykułyby też oczy gorzejące światłem Valinoru. Pewne wątpliwości dla ewentualnej podglądaczki mogłyby wzbudzić jego nierówno obcięte krótkie włosy. Rotaner obcinał je tak ze względów czysto utylitarnych już od ponad pięciu tysięcy lat. Generalnie w oczach kobiety sprawiłby dobre wrażenie. Choć zaznaczyć trzeba, że dla ludzkich kobiet każdy elf był piękny, nawet gdyby nie miał jednego oka, a zamiast niego ziejącą dziurę, no ale w końcu elfowie poruszali się z takim wdziękiem...

\- Teraz, czy później? - w czasie niezliczonych lat jakie spędził w samotności, rozmowa ze samym sobą była praktycznie jedyną okazją by usłyszeć elfią mowę. Tylko gdy potrzebował pewnych zapasów, spotykał się w celach handlowych z elfami z Gobel Eden lub innej wsi. Większość czasu spędzał na polowaniach by zdobyć skóry, poroża i inne artykuły na wymianę oraz mięso na zimę. Ludzi i krasnoludów, jeśli spotkał jakichś w czasie wędrówki po lasach, unikał.

Jednak najpierw trzeba się zająć potrzebami ducha, a potem ciała, uznał. W swojej siedzibie, w pozostałościach starożytnej krasnoludzkiej strażnicy, w pomieszczeniu służącym mu za sypialnię miał urządzony kąt gdzie trzymał swoje skarby. Ale wcześniej trzeba się ubrać, nie godzi się nago modłów odprawiać, zawsze tak uważał.

Ubrał się już tak jak zwykle, spodnie, kapota, miękkie elfie buty, a za pasem myśliwski kordelas. Uklęknął, przed czymś co można by uznać za jego ołtarzyk. Wielu przedmiotów, których darzył sentymentem nie miał, większość przepadła w Eregionie gdy Sauron zniszczył miasto. Miał tam ryngraf z gwiazdą rodu Feanora, kameę z wizerunkie wizerunkiem Finwego i Miriel, drugą z Feanorem. Oraz obrazek z wszystkimi synami Feanora, jeden z tych masowo produkowanych przez departament propagandy Eregionu pod rządami Celebrimbora. Ozdobny sztylet, kilka złotych pierścieni też z Eregionu i starożytny hełm jeszcze w Valinorze wykuty, Rotaner nie był bynajmniej jego oryginalnym właścicielem. A także srebrny naszyjnik z szafirem, łup wojenny z Doriathu, pod pewnymi względami najdziwniejsza rzecz w jego kolekcji.

Zmówił modlitwę do Eru, prosząc o pomyślność w łowach, a potem o miłosierdzie i rychłe wypuszczenie Feanora i jego synów z Mandosa. Próżny trud, mieli jeszcze długie wieki pozostać w zaświatach, lecz modlitwa jeszcze żadnemu elfowi nie zaszkodziła.

Przed polowaniem musiał jeszcze jedno zrobić. Naszykował wcześniej w dzbanie krew sarnią zmieszaną z winem. Lubił pić krew, tłumaczył sobie, że zawiera w sobie tyle cennych substancji, że szkoda by się marnowała, ale prawda była inna. Uzależnił się od niej, była dla niego jak narkotyk, wpadał przez nią w euforię. Wypił zawartość dzbanka. Jego ruchy stały się bardziej sprężyste, świat jakby stał się inny, bardziej wyraźny. Duch gorzał w nim tak, że mógłby rzucić wyzwanie balrogowi, co tam dopiero jakiemuś białemu odyńcowi z mglistych moczarów.

Wyszedł z domostwa. Stanął pod gwiazdami, uniósł włócznię do polowania na dziki i wykrzyczał słowa, które zwykł mówić przed wiekami książę Amrod:

\- Jestem elfem na pełnej kurwie!

* * *

Imiona Cardion i Cariel wziąłem ze strony RealElvish. Powinny być poprawne. Rotaner także pochodzi z tej strony, tylko, że powinien być Hrotaner, ale tam H opuściłem, w końcu oni sobie żyją po 10 tysięcy lat, to mogą pewne zmiany być w imionach... A w ogóle znaczy to tyle co jaskiniowiec :)

Furinamun jest z generatora imion elfich.

Sołtys Marchewka wiadomo co znaczy...

Nie wszystko musi być „klimatyczne", stąd elfy nie jedzą tylko sałaty i nie zajmują się tylko wąchaniem kwiatków i pisaniem wierszy o drzewach, a Rotaner no cóż, stary jest i samotny od kilku tysięcy lat...

Skoro Legolas mógł rozmawiać z drzewami, to Cardion z Thingolem the Dogiem też.

Ner i neri - to znaczy mężczyzna i mężczyźni w quenya, a nis i nissi odpowiednio do kobiet. Adaneth to kobieta ludzi. Mogę się mylić, to mnie poprawcie :) wtedy zmienią na odpowiednie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prawa autorskie należą do tych, do których należą, a tym razem nawet do dwóch autorów więcej niż zwykle. Będzie angst!Kinslayer a także Tauriel&amp;Kili!fikumiku. Temu kto zgadnie z czego wzięta pierwsza scena, upiekę wirtualny tort :) **

* * *

Tauriel obróciła się i uklękła, prezentując Kilemu całe piękno swego rewersu. Arcyklejnot pomyślał, zbliżając się do niej, jubilerskie skojarzenia i podniecający widok sprawiły, że zbliżał się do niej niczym Azaghal, szarżujący na muflonie z nastawioną kopią na smoka Glaurunga. Klęcząc na Taurielą niczym Durin nad Jeziorem Zwierciadlanym, uchwycił ją oburącz za winnice Dorwinionu.

\- Do kozicy w zaprzęgu Naina - wyszeptał w Khuzdul, schylony nad jej karkiem, kształtnym jak Wieża Durina – porównam cię.

I porównał. Tauriel krzyknęła zaciskając zęby.

* * *

Kili i Tauriel oddani miłosnym igraszkom, nie mieli świadomość, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Nie mieli coś szczęścia do prywatności. Czyja to wina? Czy Taurieli, że tak się zapominała z rozkoszy? Czy może raczej Kilego, że tak jej potrafił dogodzić? Gdyby był mniej biegły w ars amandi czyli po krasnoludzku mówiąc iduhababu, Tauriel mniej by była oddana przyjemności, a zachowała większe rozeznanie otoczenia.

Tym razem niestety dla niech nie podglądał ich dostojny Pogromca Balroga, Złote Słoneczko Glorfindel, ale zaczajony w krzakach Śmigol, wioskowy głupek. We wsi był także znany ze swych perwersyjnych skłonności do voyeuryzmu, dlatego go przeganiano na przysłowiowych kopach. Trzeba też oddać prawdzie, że już dawno by zwyczajnie dostał w łeb i pochowano go na jakimś gnojowniku, gdyby nie to, że był najmłodszym synem młynarza. A pochodzenie z wpływowej rodziny chroniło nawet jego głupka, przed najdrastyczniejszym rozwiązaniem.

Ze względu na przyzwoitość i dobre obyczaje darujemy sobie opisanie ze szczegółami tego, co czynił Śmigol. W każdym razie skończył dużo wcześniej niż mieszanorasowa politycznie poprawna para. Teraz biegł przez las, ciesząc się jak głupi (którym był).

* * *

Blisko gaju, przy ruczaju, na kamieniu, siedział Harnir i grał na fletni. Wrześniowe słońce ładnie grzało, a smutne dźwięki przywodziły na myśl to, że czas elfów przemija i nastanie panowanie człowieka. Przynajmniej sam sobie tak tłumaczył, w istocie była interpretacja znanej piosenki „Szła elfeczka do laseczka", w smutnej aranżacji. Tak sobie grał, gdy z krzaków wypadł śmiejący się do samego siebie Śmigol. Elf odłożył fletnię i odezwał się.

\- Witaj Śmigolu. Czemu się tak cieszysz?

\- Łoooooo hehehehe – dopiero teraz wiejski głupek, który był zbyt radosny by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, zauważył Harnira – bo widziołem, no jak się, łeee he, łelfka z krasnalem grzmociła.

Głupek paplał opisując to co widział. Choć początkowo Harnir zachowywał stoicki spokój, myśląc, że znany mu od dawna podrostek zmyśla, to z czasem, dotarło do niego, że jednak to co słyszy jest prawdą.

\- Ale wymiuna to mioła mnijsze, jak mo Maryśka ode Kozów – zakończył Śmigol rękami demonstrując co ma na myśli. Elf nie dał mu powiedzieć następnego zdania.

\- Gdzie? Gdzie ich widziałeś?

\- A we lesie na polanie, wedle ty dziury w ziemi, co łazić nie lza.

Po chwili dowiedział się, że krasnolud musi być kowalem, który się osiedlił w pobliżu Bregnas. Harnir dobrze znał tą wieś, kiedyś jej mieszkańcy wynajęli go by zdjął klątwę, żadnej oczywiście nie znalazł. Często przechodził w jej pobliżu, stąd znał Śmigola, który przyczepiał się do wędrownych elfów. Teraz jednak warto było nawet wioskowego przygłupa posłuchać. Z informacji, które udzielił wynikało jasno, że podglądana przez niego para, to Kili i Tauriel, poszukiwana para groźnych zboczeńców, o których słyszał od Gildora Ingloriona. A siedzibę mają w pobliżu opuszczonej krasnoludzkiej kopalni. Jeszcze tylko się spytał o jedno by się ostatecznie upewnić.

\- Śmigol, a ona ta elfka, to ruda była? Nie? I miała takie uszy duże, czy nie zwróciłeś uwagi?

\- Noooo ruda, a łuszy, takie długie, nie takie jak ty mosz.

Umysł Harnira pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Wiedział, że trzeba przekazać informacje dalej. Ale komu? Sam nie miał zamiaru rozwiązywać sprawy. Nawet jeśli by ograniczył się do zabicia krasnoluda, to jednak nic przyjemnego zabić przedstawiciela wolnych ludów. Choć wtedy pewnie elfka by go tropiła nawet do Valinoru by wywrzeć zemstę za zabicie krasnoluda. O ile w ogóle zdołałby dotrzeć na statek w Szarych Przystaniach.

Dobrze znał okolicę, w końcu był wędrownym elfem. Włóczył się od kilkuset lat po Eriadorze. Zaś szczególnie upodobał sobie górny bieg Lhun. Często się wypuszczał dalej, spotykał się tam i czasem wędrował z innymi elfami. Tak jak ostatnio z Gildorem Inglorionem w pobliżu jeziora Evendim. Najbliższą elfią wsią było Gobel Eden, dwa dni nieśpiesznego marszu na południe, po drugiej stronie Mglistych Moczarów. Oczywiście elf mógłby przebyć tą odległość dużo szybciej i tak też zamierzał Harnir uczynić.

* * *

Nie mógł usnąć. Leżał na plecach i patrzył się w sufit. Wprawdzie gdyby spał, jego otwarte oczy także by patrzyły w sufit, ale nie widziałby przed oczami obrazów, które podsuwała mu jego udręczona dusza. Miał co wspominać. W większości nic dobrego. Radosne wspomnienia z rodziną wyblakły. Gdy zamknął oczy widział twarze pomordowanych w Alqualonde, Menegroth i u Ujścia Sirionu. Nie był wrażliwy. Normalnie nie myślał o tym w ogóle, nie rozpamiętywał, a był dumny ze swej służby u Synów Feanora w szeregach oddziałów specjalnych zwanych _Arcani_.

Czasem jednak z Rotanerem działo się inaczej. Nie potrafił nazwać czy to odzywało się sumienie, czy udręczona dusza musiała wykipić tymi ciężarami, które zbierały się z podświadomości. W każdym razie dziś była jedna z tych nocy, kiedy tamy jego świadomości puszczały.

Czuł beznadzieję i marność swego losu, że jest starym zdziczałym elfem, który nie ma się nawet do kogo odezwać. Myślał o tym, że wiele jego czynów było godnych raczej orka, a nie syna Valinoru. Dotarła do niego strata wszystkiego, rodziny, przyjaciół, wszystko w imię idei i wierności swym panom. Wydzierał oczy palcami, przegryzał gardła zębami, przez pięćset lat bez wytchnienia zabijał w sobie sumienie, zdobywał twierdze i miasta, znęcał się na niewiastach, elfięta na halabardach poznały, co gniew i pogarda. W wypełnionych ciałami fosach rodziło się Śródziemie.

Ręką sięgnął na nocny stolik. Namacał naszyjnik, łup z Doriathu. Obracał go w rękach. Przypomniał sobie skąd go wziął. Było to jedno z jego najdziwniejszych wspomnień. Nie wszedł wtedy do miasta, pilnował z towarzyszami ukrytych przejść, rozkaz był jeden, nikt nie może uciec. Schwytał wtedy elfkę. Powinien ją zabić, zachęcany przez towarzyszy, nie mógł jednak. Coś sprawiło, że zapatrzył się w jej sindarską urodę. Coś w nim drgnęło. Tuliła się mu u stóp błagając go o życie. Podniósł ją i przytulił, sam nie wiedział czemu to czyni. Pogładził ją po srebrnych włosach, poczuł, że w jego sercu poruszył się odłamek lodu. Puścił ją i wyszeptał wskazując na stos skrzyń, by tam została. Elfka przeżyła, nie wiedząc jak mu podziękować, dała mu swój drogocenny naszyjnik. Rotaner nawet nie poznał jej imienia, ale wtedy był najbliższy do tego by poczuć coś do kogoś. Nie myślał jednak by ją związać i wziąć potem ze sobą. Jeszcze wtedy ten koncept był obcy dla niego, choć niektórzy już tak robili. Może gdyby jednak tak zrobił, choć było by to podłe i wbrew prawom eldarów, lepiej by na tym wyszedł, zastanawiał się czasem aż do dziś.

* * *

Harnir wpadł biegiem do Gobel Eden, odprowadzany zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami elfów, zajętymi swoimi dziennymi pracami. Mijał domy i budynki gospodarcze, wszystkie położone wokół centralnej wieży. Była to budowla zbudowana przez krasnoludy jeszcze w Pierwszej Erze. Niskie górskie istoty wykazywały w tamtych czasach zamiłowanie do budowy pękatych wież, gdy musieli zamieszkać na równinach. Robili to ze względów praktycznych. W niebezpiecznych czasach wieża mieszkalna dawała dach nad głową jak i całkiem dobrą pozycję obronną. Zwykła banda orków nie miała szans zdobyć tego rodzaju schronienia. W końcu na początku trzeciego tysiąclecia Trzeciej Ery forlindońscy noldorowie, którzy wbrew twierdzeniom takich autorytetów moralnych jak Pani Galadriela o zmierzchu elfów, przeżywali eksplozję demograficzną, potrzebowali nowej ziemi pod uprawę i wypas zwierząt. Zasadźcą wsi i pomysłodawcą wykorzystania pozostałości krasnoludzkiej wieży był Cardion, który do dziś pozostawał sołtysem.

Pod wieżą Harnir spytał się pierwszego napotkanego elfa gdzie jest sołtys, bo ma do niego ważną sprawę. Nie zdążył nawet uzyskać odpowiedzi, bo rozległ się głos z góry.

\- Harnir! Tu jestem – elf podniósł głowę z góry i zobaczył Cardiona wychylającego się przez krawędź dachu wieży.

\- Sprawę mam! Ważną!

\- Poczekaj! Za godzinę koniec!

Wędrowny elf korzystając z gościnności osiadłych krewniaków, zajadał się w wielkiej wieżowej sali na parterze kaszą jaglaną na mleku, która została ze śniadania. Lubił taką zimną, gęstą.

\- Nathlo Harnirze! - sołtys wreszcie się pojawił.

\- Mae govannen – skinął głową – Cóż to za praca na dachu?

\- Dachówki wymienialiśmy, wreszcie dziś koniec z tą robotą. Lepiej powiedz-że jak kasza smakuje.

\- Pyszna, lecz przyznam, że elfki w kuchni na smakowitsze delicje wyglądają.

\- Aj! - Cardion złapał się za głowę - Ileż to ja się mam z nimi, wszystkie rodziny mnie ze swymi córkami swatają. Może sam byś skusił się na jakąś? Ziemi byś dostał, żył tutaj z nami, owce, kozy, krowy, albo rzemiosłem się jakimś zajął. Godne, pracowite życie, porządnego elfa.

\- Podziękuję. Wolę swe tułacze życie, źle się czuję zbyt długo pod dachem śpiąc. Ja nie z soli, ani z roli, ale z tego co mnie boli.

\- Szkoda, bo wiele rad bym z zacnego elfa więcej we wsi. Cóż to za sprawa, o której mówiłeś? - wreszcie przeszedł do sedna.

\- Słyszałeś o Taurieli? - już sam dźwięk tego imienia wypowiedzianego przez Harnira, spowodował, że Cardion drgnął. - Bo jeśli tak, to znalazłem ją no i krasnala.

\- Wiem co to za sprawa – zniżył głos do szeptu – ale lepiej o tym u mnie porozmawiać, a nie tutaj.

Poszli na piętro do mieszkania zajmowanego przez sołtysa. Cardion podobnie jak kilka innych rodzin mieszkał w wieży, inne mieszkały w domach pod nią, a jeszcze gospodarstw znajdowało się wśród pól i pastwisk za wsią, tak jak siedlisko Furinamuna i Carieli.

Na stole znalazła się flaszka wina, dwa kubki i kilka oscypków by było czym przegryźć. Coś musieli robić z owczym mlekiem, więc ser był oczywistym rozwiązaniem.

\- Wolę tutaj, z dala od ciekawskich uszu, nie chcę by plotkowano o tym – wyjaśnił swe motywy Cardion. - Mów co wiesz.

\- Od wiarygodnego źródła wiem, że oni są we wsi Bregnas. Rozejrzałem się. Muszą mieszkać gdzieś koło tej opuszczonej odkrywki co krasnale mieli tam ze trzysta lat temu – opowiadał potem co się dowiedział od Śmigola i z delikatnego rozpoznania we wsi.

Sołtys słuchał i nie miał dobrego humoru, najchętniej by się pozbył całej sprawy, ale nie mógł już umyć rąk. Był ostatni. Sprawa była już przez wszystkich przetrawiona, a on znajdował się na końcu tego układu trawiennego, był odbytem, mógł tylko wydalić resztki. Jeszcze na dodatek naciskała na niego ukochana siostra bliźniaczka, a nie miał serca by ją okłamać, że nic nie wie.

\- Nie mogłeś po prostu zabić tego krasnala? Chyba potrafiłbyś – zirytowany Cardion nie był zbyt przyjazny.

\- Chyba za mało wiesz, skoro tak mi mówisz. Zabić bym zabił. Jego samego! Bo ją w życiu bym nie dorwał – żywo gestykulował, a jego głos był pełen emocji – Czy ty wiesz kim ona jest? Była dowódcą straży Thranduila. W bitwie ponoć zabiła pięćdziesięciu orków! Rybę w wodzie wytropi. Co ja jeden mogę? Jeszcze bym zabił Kilego, a ona potem by mnie ścigała. Nawet jeśli bym do Valinoru na statek zdołał uciec, to by mnie aż do samego Mandosa ścigała.

\- Ech, widzisz. Jedna nandorska szmata i ile problemów nam uczciwym elfom przysparza – przegryzł oscypka i dolał wina.

\- Weźmiesz się za nią?

Przeżuł oscypka i przepłukał usta winem, nim odpowiedział.

\- Muszę, przeciąć ten węzeł Targielioński, ale ty idziesz ze mną - stanowczo dodał.

* * *

O świcie w dniu wymarszu Cardion, Harnir i Furinamun spotkali się nad rzeką pod wsią. Elfowie nie odczuwali w takim stopniu jak ludzie chłodu jesiennego poranka. Dla nich było tylko rześko i przyjemnie. Złożyli swoje zapasy na ziemi i przystąpili do ostatniej narady wojennej. Na piasku narysował Harnir mapę okolicy. Na północ od nich znajdowały się Mgliste Moczary, które sięgały w pobliże Bregnas, zachodnią krawędź teatru operacyjnego wyznaczało pogórze Gór Błękitnych, a wschodnią granicę stanowiła rzeka Lhun.

\- Tutaj – elf wskazał kijem miejsce – moczary sięgają najbliżej wsi, wyjdziemy tutaj i udamy się w okolice starej kopalni. Kili na noc wraca z kuźni.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie dokładnie mieszkają, będziemy go śledzić – Furinamur ciągle miał wątpliwości.

\- Oczywiście – skinął głową Harnir – dlatego tak jak mówiłem pozostać pod osłoną bagna ze dwa dni, by wyśledzić i potem uderzyć.

\- Tropicielem najlepszym jest Rotaner Bratobójca. On wytropi, ale znając jego, może sam załatwić cała sprawę, co by było dużo lepiej dla nas. Miałby przyjemność, a my korzyść. - przytomnie zauważył Cardion

\- Aż taki jest– uniósł pytająco brwi wędrowny elf, mając na myśli krwiożerczość starego noldora.

\- Ponoć tak, ciężko stwierdzić jak dokładnie, ale dzikus z niego – sołtys skwitował wzruszeniem ramion - Rozmówiłem się z nim, spotkamy się z nim jeszcze przed wejściem w bagna dziś wieczorem.

\- W ogóle, opowiesz jak to wyglądało? - Harnir dopytywał się zaciekawiony, nigdy się nie spotkał z Bratobójcą

* * *

Cardion dobrze wspominał spotkanie z Rotanerem. Poszło dużo łatwiej niż zakładał. Już na samym początku gdy przyszedł okazało się, że stary elf opieka jelenie mięso na ruszcie przed swoją siedzibą. Uprzejmie się spytał, czy młodszy elf preferuje steki krwiste czy może spieczone.

\- Po proszę średnio wysmażony.

\- O to się dobrze składa, bo ja preferuję krwiste – szeroko się uśmiechnął na myśl o krwi stary noldor – To już kładę drugi kawałek. Akurat ten już siedzi tyle, że dojdą razem.

Tak prosto doszli do porozumienia przy opiekanej dziczyźnie i ziemnym chlebie.

\- Czyli ośloucha ruda musi być za uszy wytargana, za puszczanie z krasnalem. Wchodzę w to! - nie ma co ukrywać, Rotaner ucieszył się na myśl o przelewie krwi.

* * *

Zakończył swoją relację ze spotkania z Bratobójcą. Spojrzał na słońce, następnie na rzeczy pozostawione na ziemi. Podeszli do nich, jakoś tak niezbyt raźno szło oporządzanie się przed drogą.

\- Ruszajmy więc! Szkoda czasu, dziś musimy dojść do krawędzi Moczarów. Odpoczniemy wieczorem, ostatnia spokojna noc nas czeka. - poprawił umocowanie pokaźnego bukłaka i poklepał się po nim uśmiechając.

* * *

**Czołem.**

**Ideę z Noldorami szybciej się rozmnażającymi od innych elfów zawdzięczam Borysowi. Dziękuję :) Osobiście odbieram, że to były czasy zmierzchu dla elfiej arystokracji w rodzaju Elronda Półczłowieka, Gildora Ingloriona, czy Pani Galadrieli. Prości elfowie czy nawet Thranduil nigdzie się nie wybierali chyba :) Też niech mają coś od życia.**

**Harnir to ponóć tyle co Wilhelm w Sindarinie znaczy.**

**Śmigol, no widać czym inspiracja. Choć Smeagol nie był przygłupem jednak.**

**Arcani - tajni po łacinie. Nazwałem tak oddziały specjalne Feanorian, bo fajna nazwa. Była używana w Starożytnym Rzymie dla agentów specjalnych czasem. Co ciekawe w Późnym Imperium pojawili się Agentes in Rebus czyli "działający w rzeczach". To już wiecie czemu my do dziś zwiemy szpiegów i im podobnych agentami :) Ku mojemu zdziwieniu liczba pojedyńcza to nie agentus, ale agens. Nawet ładniej :) **

**Borys68 – Letnia Kuchnia, pamiętam jeszcze jak byłem dzieciakiem, to babcia czasem w sobotę chleb piekła w piecu chlebowym, który tam był. Tak było ich trzech, ale w sumie raczej potem już nie wystąpią.**

**Erintii – o piseku jeszcze nieco będzie. A Kili wierny jak ten Thingol the dog jest :)**

**Loteva – dzięki na inspirację. Już wiesz przynajmniej czemu przynajmniej jeden z nich, nie zabił samego krasnala. **


End file.
